The present invention relates to an image processing device, an endoscope apparatus, an isolated point noise correction method, an information storage device, and the like.
Isolated point noise having a high noise level may occur due to a pixel defect of an image sensor, or a transmission error that occurs when transmitting the captured image via wireless transmission, for example. Such isolated point noise has been normally corrected by performing a median filtering process on the image.
JP-A-2007-143120 discloses a method that determines that an attention pixel is isolated point noise when the difference between the pixel value of the attention pixel and the pixel value of its peripheral pixel is equal to or larger than a first threshold value, and the difference between the pixel values of the peripheral pixels is equal to or smaller than a second threshold value, and corrects the pixel value of the attention pixel that has been determined to be isolated point noise based on the pixel value of the peripheral pixel.